Naruto, Neji
Vorgeschichte Während eines Unwetters wurde Raiga durch Ranmaru wiederbelebt und will sich nun an den Konoha-Ninjas rächen. Tenten hatte Raiga bereits besiegt, dachte er; allerdings stand dieser nach den Kampf wieder auf und ging mit Ranmaru später zu Sanshou. deshalb sagte er Karashi, er sollte die restlichen drei zu ihm locken. Dies tat Karashi dann auch in seiner Angst. Doch hat Neji schon bemerkt, dass dies eine Falle ist und sagt den anderen beiden, dass sie deshalb vorsichtig seien sollen. Gemeinsamer Angriff left|thumb|Raiga unter Strom Die drei kommen zum Platz, wo sie Karashi hingeschickt hat. Dort werden sie auch schon von Raiga erwartet. Naruto will sein Kunai benutzen, doch sehen Neji und Lee noch rechtzeitig, dass sich dieses statisch auflädt und bald ein Blitz dort einschlagen wird. Lee schlägt Naruto rechtzeitig das Kunai noch aus der Hand, bevor der Blitz einschlug. Naruto fragt sich, was los sei, da dieses Mal etwas anders ist. Neji erklärt, dass er dieses Mal keine aus Chakra bestehenden Blitze benutzt, sondern echte Blitze, weshalb sie vorsichtiger sein müssen. Raiga lädt sich mit einem weiteren Blitz auf und leitet ihn auf seine Gegner, die in Deckung gehen. right|thumb|Nejis List Neji hat sich einen Plan ausgedacht, wie sie ihn aber trotzdem angreifen können. Naruto nutzt hierzu wieder Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Er erschafft immer wieder Schattendoppelgänger, während er auf Raiga zurennt, der wiederum versucht alle auszuschalten. Am Ende hat es der echte Naruto bis ganz nach vorn zu Raiga geschafft. Dies nutzte Neji, um Raiga von hinten mit Juuken anzugreifen, doch wurde Neji kurz vorher von einem Blitz getroffen und war somit kampfunfähig. Naruto wollte seinem Freund helfen, wurde aber ebenfalls vom Blitz getroffen. Raiga fragt Naruto, ob er nichts anderes könne, bevor dieser vor ihm zu Boden fällt. Lee übernimmt left|thumb|Lee macht ernst Raiga wollte es jetzt endgültig beenden, doch unterbrach ihn Lee dabei. Raiga erinnerte sich an Lee und wollte ihn erst besiegen. Lee nahm aber nur stumm seine Gewichte aus seinen Beinstulpen, um jetzt ernst zu machen. Lee konnte Raiga einen frontalen Schlag verpassen, was Raiga mit einem Blitz beantworten wollte, doch Lee konnte ausweichen. Lee war für Raiga viel zu schnell und verpasste ihm daher noch einen heftigen Kick in den Magen. Raiga versuchte nun Lee mit einem elektrischen Hieb beider Schwerter niederzustrecken, doch Lee wich nach hinten aus. Leider allerdings haben die Schwerter, als sie auf den Boden aufkamen, einen Blitz hervorgebracht, der zu Lee ging und ihn traf. Doch Lee stand immer noch, wenn auch schwankend, und wollte weitermachen. Solange er seinen Sensei Gai wiedersehen kann, will Lee immer weiter kämpfen. Als Raiga das hört, will er Lee nun ebenfalls eine Trauerfeier schenken und setzt erstmal Ninpou: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki ein. Mit mehreren Umdrehungen von Raiga entsteht ein großer Blitzförmiger Drache, der sich auf Lee stürzt. Dieser bekommt die volle Ladung der Attacke zu spüren und fällt den Berg hinunter. Lee schien fürs erste besiegt und Raiga hat ihn aus den Augen verloren. Doch wurde Lee von Tenten, Sanshou, Karashi und Ranmaru gefunden, die ihm, Naruto und Neji das "Curry des Lebens" gaben, damit sie wieder genesen. Doch war vorher Karashi aus Versehen eine Flasche mit Alkohol ins Curry gefallen. Als Lee nach seiner Portion aufstand, aß er erstmal den Rest des Currys von Sanshou leer, wurde aber durch den enthaltenen Alkohol betrunken und setzte nun wieder die Drunken Master Faust ein. Neji vertrug das Curry nicht und war gleich nach seiner Portion wieder K.O. Naruto hingegen hatte sich wieder ein bisschen erholt. Da Raiga sich aber langsam auf sie zubewegte, stellte sich Ranmaru ihm. Als Raiga sah, dass es Ranmaru gut ging war er froh. Beide unterhielten sich eine Weile und Raiga wollte, dass Ranmaru ihn wieder hilft, seine Feinde zu bekämpfen. Ranmaru ließ Nebel um Raiga aufkommen und wollte ihn nun wieder leiten. In Wahrheit aber nicht zu den anderen, sondern, um seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen, in eine Schlucht, wo er und Raiga dann gemeinsam sterben sollten. Als Naruto und Tenten dies herausfanden, wollte Naruto die beiden abhalten, doch kam ihm der betrunkene Lee dazwischen. right|thumb|Die Drunken Master Faust durchbricht die Donnerrüstung Lee rannte auf Raiga, der Ranmaru auf einer Schulter trug, zu. Durch Lees wildes umherschlagen löste sich der Nebel auf, der Raiga umgab. Raiga musste dann versuchen, die Schläge von Lee abzuwehren, was nicht so einfach war. Lee machte ein paar Schritte und Drehungen zurück und stand dann wankend vor seinem Gegner. Dieser dachte, Lee würde sich lustig über ihn machen und schickte ihm einen Blitz entgegen. Lee wich diesem aus. Raiga schleuderte drei weitere Blitze auf Lee, doch dieser konnte dank seiner bizarren Bewegungen jedem Blitz entkommen. Er wich weiteren Blitzen aus und stürmte dann zu Raiga, dem er einen Tritt aufs Kinn verpasste. Dabei fiel Ranmaru runter, wurde aber von Naruto gerettet. Raiga ist wütend auf Lee und setzt nun Ninpou: Raigeki no Yoroi ein, um ihn zu besiegen. Raiga ist nun mit einer Blitzrüstung ausgestattet, was allerdings Lee, der mehr Probleme mit dem aufrechten Gang zu haben scheint, nicht wirklich stört. Beide rennen aufeinander zu und Lee schafft es, mit einem Schlag die Rüstung zu zerschlagen. Allerdings werden dann beide von der Wucht der Attacke weggeschleudert. Lee liegt nun am Boden und Raiga kann wieder aufstehen, da ihn seine Rüstung größtenteils beschützte. Finaler Kampf left|thumb|Ranmaru beschützt Lee... right|thumb|...und Naruto beschützt Ranmaru Raiga hat endgültig genug von Lee und will es beenden, doch stellen sich Naruto und Ranmaru zwischen ihn und Lee. Ranmaru möchte niemanden mehr weh tun und will, dass auch Raiga damit aufhört. Er soll lieber auch vom "Curry des Lebens" essen, da man sich dann nicht mehr so alleine fühlt. Raiga jedoch will dies nicht hören. Da Ranmaru sich nun gegen ihn stellt, bleibt Raiga keine andere Wahl mehr, als auch Ranmaru zu töten. Raiga setzt zur Attacke an, doch Naruto stellt sich nun dazwischen und setzt Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein. right|thumb|Schnell sind alle erledigt Doch Raiga ist es egal wieviele von Narutos Sorte vor ihm stehen. Naruto fragt Raiga, wieso er nur seinen besten Freund versucht zu töten. Dieser antwortet nur darauf, dass Ranmaru das Versprechen gebrochen hat, dass sie beide immer zusammen bleiben. Ranmaru hat sich nun andere Freunde gesucht, weshalb sie nicht länger zusammen bleiben können als eine Person. Raiga holt dann riesige Blitze vom Himmel, die er auf die Narutoarmee schickt. left|thumb|Narutos finaler Schlag right|thumb|Raigas Ende Mehrere Narutos werden bei dieser Attacke besiegt. Raiga wiederholt dies so oft, bis er glaubt, alle Narutos besiegt zu haben. Doch aus der Rauchwolke der Attacke kommen noch einige Narutos herausgesprungen, die Raiga mit Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi angreifen. Dies wirft Raiga einige Meter zurück, doch kann er noch stehen, bis Naruto ihm dann mit Bunshin Tai Atari in den Magen eine Kopfnuß verpassen. Raiga schwankt schon und kann sich kaum noch verteidigen, da die Attacken zu schnell kommen. Zum Schluss bekommt er von allen fünf Narutos noch einen Aufwärtshaken verpasst. Dieser wirft dann Raiga den Berg herunter. Als Raiga herunterfiel, waren seine letzten Worte "Ranmaru, ab jetzt bist du frei". Danach wurde Raiga noch von einem Blitz getroffen, womit er wohl endgültig besiegt ist. Quellen *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kämpfe (Filler) Kategorie:Rock Lees Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Nejis Kämpfe